


Tethered To You

by distractedgemini



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedgemini/pseuds/distractedgemini
Summary: Here’s some angst for your sunday night. You’re welcome! I had the idea for this while listening to “little drum” by frightened rabbit. I have too many things I am writing right now, but I think I’d like to do a series of short stories about these two. Let me know what you think!Pre-Avenger's Sam Wilson telling his girlfriend his team member and friend died.Warnings: mentions of death, angst, grief
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Tethered To You

“Sam,” she whispered, slowly and ever so gently wrapping a hand around his arm. “What’s wrong? What’s spinning in that head of yours?”

Sam slowly let out a shaky breath, preparing his mind and body to tell you. But he tensed up at the last moment and walked away. She waited for a moment, giving him a minute to himself before she followed him to their bedroom where he sat on their bed hunched over, head in his hands. The closer she got the easier to see how badly he was shaking, crying into himself.

She felt her heart clench as she made her way to kneel on the floor in front of him. “Sam, baby,” she whispered, letting him know she was there. “You don’t have to tell me right now. The most important thing right now is to let yourself feel whatever it is you need to feel right now. And I,” she ducked her head to look at him as he moved his hands away from his eyes. “I am gonna be right here, I’m not going to leave you alone, I’m not going anywhere, no matter the emotion.”

Sam nodded and reached out for her hand, clutching it tightly. He nodded a silent thank you and pulled her forward into him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight enough to let him know she was still there. She let him bury his head in her hair, arms squeezing a stitch too tight. She could feel his breathing become erratic as he fell apart in her arms. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but he knew he was drawn to her, tethered to her by forces unseen. It was because of that tether that his walls fell all too easily, tears cried too easily, emotions overwhelming him too easily. She didn’t expect him to be anyone other than himself in whatever moment they were in. He couldn’t lie to her because she never judged him for anything he said, even the hurtful things pointed at her. However, she wasn’t perfect, either. It’s because of her imperfections she had the compassion she did. 

And that’s why he did as she asked. Let his emotions run their course to help him make sense of what was going on in his mind. 

Sam began to try to take control of his breathing. He needed to tell her, wanted to tell her what was causing him so much pain.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered, hands rubbing slow circles on his back. “Take your time.”

“H-he,” Sam started, a sob ripping through his throat, “He’s d-dead, Meg.” 

“Who,” she asked, voice low, almost like she didn’t want to know. “Who died, baby?”

She listened as he took a shaky inhale, tears still flowing. 

“R-r-riley,” he choked. As soon as the last syllable was out, he collapsed to the ground, driving himself further into the one thing that could help him feel steady.

“No,” she whispered, and tears began to fall from her eyes, too. “Sam, I-I’m so sorry.” 

They stayed like that, kneeling on the ground long after they lost feeling in their legs. Long after they ran out of tears to cry. Long after their hearts became numb from the pain and hurt. 

“I can’t go back out there, Meg,” he admitted, voice rough. “Not after losing him. I’m done.” 

Her heart allowed just a little more hurt to run through. Not only did he lose his partner, his best friend, but now he was willingly losing the one thing in the world he loved doing. That was the one last blow that drove tears from her unwilling, puffy eyes.


End file.
